Passion Play
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: The prince, Legolas and the captain of the Mirkwood guard, Tauriel. Two souls who longs for each other, but know they cannot have what they desire. Then again, desire comes in many forms. Sex is one thing; rolling around in the hay is another. Rated M because I can.


**A/N: Hiya! A little treat to all of my lovely readers and reviewers, I love you guys! Hope you enjoy this little… Erhm… Lemon? Oh, I don't know, something. **

**Legoriel! **

**Here you go! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Hannon le, <em>_mellonamin_ (Thank you)." The elven prince thanked his horse, for services rendered, whilst stroking his neck as they stood in Zanzubai's stall. He untacked the horse before leaving the horse in his stall for the night. The dappled stallion nudged Legolas' chin gently before returning to his feed, snorting softly as he began chewing the hay lazily.

The blond elf walked off with the saddle and bridles in his strong arms, intending to hang it on the rack further down the hallway. He walked nonchalantly, taking the peace and calm in the stables of notice, thinking he was the only one left. That would not have been to strange, it was late of hours after all, even for the elven people. The great wooden door furthest down stood ajar and he could tell it was nearing midnight because of the silvery moonlight beams shining through unto the floor tiles.

However, as he made his way farther down the hall, the scorching sound of a blade being sharpened became audible to his ears. The movement was slow, enduring yet not bothersome. It was somehow calm to him, but curiosity took over shortly after.

He looked up and downwards the hall in search of the source of the sound, and as he had assumed, he was not alone.

Not too far away from him, a well-known she-elf was sat leaning against the stall wall belonging to her horse, Nuala, on a hay bale. Said horse was hanging with her head relaxingly outside the stall, since the door was open. Tauriel was sat in concentration with her long legs crossed and she held a dagger in her lap whilst sharpening it in a relaxed posture, not fearing her animal companion for leaving her stall.

She looked down in concentration at her weapon whilst biting her lip only slightly, obviously not bothering taking notice of the prince walking his way over, not that she could know it was him anyway.

"Still lingering amongst the horses at this hour, Tauriel? I thought rest was the first priority after evening patrols to you," Legolas said to her whilst hanging the tack up on the steel rack besides her. She turned her head his way in alertness, looking up on him with smoky green eyes.

"Yes, but Nuala grew a lame leg on the ride past the mountain today, and now I am waiting for the liniment to do its work, therefore I took my free time to sharpen my daggers." The auburn haired elf answered before turning her eyes back to her grinding of steel.

"How did she manage that? She is by far a strong horse as far as I know," Legolas asked her whilst leaning his side against the wall as well and looked down on the _elleth. _She did not meet his eyes, but instead gave him a weak shrug.

"By a common pull of the muscle. Something that rarely happens to her, really," Tauriel explained and with a final swipe of the whetstone she stood up, left her daggers on the bale and walked two steps over to the chestnut mare's head. The horse pointed one ear forward in attention as the elf placed one hand under Nuala's cheek whilst the other stroked the length of her nose.

"She is far too eager for her own good at times," Tauriel told him softly as the horse relaxed into her side. Legolas walked lightly over to join them and he joined her in stroking the horse, his hand ran down the length of the mare's muscular neck.

"Though I love you still, _astalder _(valiant one)_…_" she murmured in the horse's ear before planting a quick kiss on her forelocks.

Legolas watched her as the romantic light from the torches lit the stable up in a golden hue, the calm atmosphere washing over him like a rolling wave.

He took Tauriel's place as she walked over to Nuala's left shoulder and crouched down beside her leg, her cannon wrapped in a white bandage.

Legolas watched her as the elf ran her hands down the length of her leg, squeezing here and there, until she reached the cannon where she unwrapped the bandage and left it in the bowl of water put aside of her. She examined the leg further, whispering soothing words to the horse in elvish now and then until she was finished and satisfied. Legolas' nose wrinkled up at the foreign, icy, minty scent of the liniment smeared at the horse's leg.

After some time she stood up.

"The swelling has descended, and she has no problem standing on all fours. You will be fine soon enough with some rest, _mellon." _The captain said to the horse as she patted her neck. The horse turned its large head around and lipped at Tauriel's nose lovingly, making her giggle softly.

Legolas smiled at the sound of her laughter. She was so gentle towards nature's children and if he did not know her better, he would never guess that she was a killing machine whenever necessary. Warmth and kindness radiated from her and the feeling of love was contagious.

She caught him looking at her with his soulful, crystal blue eyes and she looked away from his gaze after a while, picking up the bowl and left the stall, having Legolas closing the door after her.

"How come showing affection towards animals comes to you easier than towards your own people?" the grown male asked her after some thought as she placed the bowl down on the bale before picking up her daggers.

"What do you mean?" she asked after a moment of hesitation without turning to face him. She remarked the presence appearing behind her and the smell of heavenly pine emanated from and drifted by her nostrils.

"Alright, let me ask you this way; why do you keep shying away from me, Tauriel?" Legolas asked her, finding this moment perfect to ask her that which had bothered him since the day she began retreating away from him more and more.

"Legolas…" she started with a sigh, still not facing him in fear she might break down in tears.

"Look at me." He interrupted and grabbed her forearms before turning her. She forced herself to look into the depths of his blue orbs as he continued.

"Why do you defy your own feelings, that which I can see so clearly in your eyes? Where have I done you wrong?" he demanded to know, still holding her forearms and she sighed sharply.

She loved him, with every fiber of her very being. She has loved him for centuries, yet she could not. They were not to be, no matter what they wanted. He was from royal blood whereas she was picked up as a child by the king after people was slaughtered by orcs, leaving her as a surviving babe.

Captain or not, she could not become his betrothed.

"You have not wronged me, Legolas!" she told him firmly, never breaking eye contact. He then slowly let go of her biceps, never faltering back from her smothering gaze.

"Then why can I not have you?" he asked, his tone gentler this time.

"Because we are not meant to be, _mellonamin. _You father will not have it and even if we did come together, what would become of us? You are the heir of the Woodland realm! I am the captain of the guard, nothing more, nothing less." She explained, hoping he would understand. No matter how heavy the words felt to her, he needed to hear them, to _understand _them, no less.

Legolas admitted, she was not meant for him. But her use of the elvish word for 'friend' vexed him greatly, causing a sudden train of doubt to crash into his mind. No, he could see it in her eyes. Those mossy green eyes, now reflecting nothing but remoteness and sadness, yet they still glinted of lust and determination.

"That matters not to me. Why should it, when we can share something both you and I want? Something wondrous and beautiful." He said, and she crossed her arms stubbornly when he couldn't let it go.

"It matters to the people, Legolas! I thought you of all understood that… You need someone to reign at your side, not a mere guard." She argued on, whilst he simply looked at her with sad eyes.

"Do you not wish for my happiness?" he suddenly asked, more of a murmur than a firm question.

"Of_ course_ I do! That is why I have to let you go. Why we can never be…" she told him, her voice tainted with sadness and heartbreak. She stretched up and cupped his jaw with one of her hands when she stepped closer to him, their gazes never breaking.

"I believe we already are…" he said huskily back and a wistful smile pulled at the corners of his lips. She tore herself from him and intended to leave.

"Forgive me, Legolas." She said and turned her back on him as she started walking down the hallway, away from him, before she did something she would regret. However, the prince's voice prevented her from leaving, with words she never thought imaginable.

"_Amin mela lle." _

Those three words, simple to some ears, yet to her, they meant so much more. Almost so much that she didn't even think he actually said them.

She abruptly stopped in her tracks.

"I love you." He repeated in a low voice when she turned around once more, her mouth slightly open in disbelief. She was to speak, but found that she could not, not a word escaped her lips.

He looked back and as blue gaze met green, time stood still. Tauriel could only swallow dryly and comprehend the fact that he had just revealed his love for her.

* * *

><p>Legolas' back slammed against an empty stall wall as the two elves kissed ferociously, with belligerent vigor and passion, and he held Tauriel against his chest with his strong arms whilst his lips mated against her soft ones.<p>

When air became a necessity for both of them, he reluctantly tore away from the kiss, but turned his lips down the column of her neck, inhaling air between the kisses.

Tauriel gasped when he reached a sensitive spot on her neck and her body arched against him when she felt his hot tongue bathing the spot, her hands traveling up and behind him, nestling in his hair. She fisted his silky tresses and his own hands roamed her back and waist. He pushed them off the wall and turned her.

* * *

><p>Legolas laid her gently down on the mattress of hay inside the stall, his lips never leaving hers.<p>

Tauriel worked her hands from his head down along his chest in search of the buckle which held his sheathed daggers strapped to his back. She skillfully unbuckled it and they heard it slide down the side of his shoulder blade and land with a soft _thud _in the golden straws. An appreciative hum escaped his nose as he lightly bit her luscious lower lip, her own weapons soon joining his on the floor.

After the blades had been removed, getting hands-on came to them easier. The _nikerym _(captain), however, grew more and more restless underneath the weight of Legolas' body.

Said elf felt more than heard the soft growl erupting from the young she-elf's throat followed by a tug in at his collar of his Mirkwood robe and he couldn't help but chuckle at her typical Silvan attitude.

"_Hen. Ego. Hi. _(This. Off. Now)" Tauriel growled lowly against his lips and with a cheeky grin, the prince obeyed gladly and tore away from her to abandon his clothing.

Now only dressed in his brown trousers and boots, the young _elleth_ drank in the vision of his muscular, perfectly refined body like fine wine, his skin pale as moonlight, yet god-like.

He looked down at her and saw her face wore the same naughty grin and a certain light sparkled in her eyes. Whereas her auburn hair was laid wildly on the floor, his blonde mane was in disarray from her needy touches.

He turned his attention back down to her and they shared a deep kiss as Tauriel grew bolder.

With the blink of an eye, she turned him unto his back, making her the one on top instead. She looked down at him, mischief written all over her face and she heard his response as a rumbling chuckle from within. His hands raked up her thighs and from there to her behind, finding the straps of the corset of her green robe in the back. He unlaced her surprisingly skillfully before practically tearing the clothing off her body, revealing her fair body, only covered by her cream colored undergarments left. Her long locks of hair fell down her front and shoulders, all the w/ay down to his stomach and brushed against his abs whilst her own belly pooled with heat.

Legolas sat up and snaked his arms around her, holding her close against him whilst they shared a kiss, full of passion and lust. Their tongues wrestled and danced interchangeably as their bodies grew hot in the chilly stable which was only lit up by torches and the moonlight.

Soon, all garments were tossed about in the stall; nothing was left on their fever-like heated bodies. Nothing was separating them now…

He flipped them over once again and he had an odd strand off hay stuck out from his equally blond hair.

Tauriel's nails grazed across Legolas' back in pleasure as he worked his lips under her jawline. Her heavy breath brushed past his pointy ear which aroused him even more.

"Legolas…" she whispered, pleaded rather, as their ongoing slow pace felt as both pleasure and torture.

"_Mellethnîn…" _he answered just above her lips before leaning down to kiss her jaw and upwards towards her ear, leaving a light love bite on the lobe on her left ear. She gasped and her back arched at the sensual pleasure surging through her body.

She shifted under his body and stretched her head up to kiss his shoulder and collar bone which resulted in a deep sigh from the prince. Her fit breasts were squashed against his strong chest and she felt his hardened member poking against her pelvis as an informal request.

"Tauriel…" he gasped, resting his lips upon her left cheekbone.

"_Uma llë merna hen, Legolas? _(Do you want this?)" She asked him between raining kisses up his throat and over the bump of his Adam apple whilst brushing her calf up along his thigh beguilingly.

"_Sui nad… _(Like nothing else…)" he answered huskily and nuzzled her head with his before returning to their passion play.

"Oh, _a'maelamin…_" he sighed as he kissed down her neck, steadying himself.

Tauriel let out a soft moan as he entered her with a slow thrust, his length filling her entirely, breaking the barrier within her in the process. After the slight pain had ceased from her lower abdomen, pleasure never felt before coiled up in her body, making her bite down on her lip.

He took her for a slowdance first, the rhythm of her body adapting to his before they quickened their pace.

Tauriel wrapped her long legs around his waist as she followed his pace. Soon after, her own hips started grinding against his, and a satisfactory groan erupted from Legolas as he thrust vigorously in and out of her.

The pleasure came crashing in like waves against the shore, and they built up their climax.

A low growl rumbled from deep within his chest and he bit down on her neck as she clawed upwards his back, surely forming long scratches (which he hopefully wouldn't be in need of explaining later).

Tauriel's short and ragged gasps and moans slowly drew him over the edge and with a forcefully last push, he reached his peak and the one beneath him followed him shortly.

His arms weakened and he dropped down half over-half beside her, his head resting in the crook of her neck as his orgasm, now evanescent, wore him out by the slightest.

Tauriel dragged one arm over his bicep whilst she stroked his jaw with the other soothingly.

After his breath had steadied, he pushed himself up by the elbows and looked down on her angelic face, while his own soon cracked up into a sexy, yet devilish grin. Her dark brow narrowed at the change of mood, though a smirk appeared upon her luscious lips as she eyed him suspiciously.

"_Mani_? (What?)" She asked him in a mere murmur and he chuckled at his own idea before cocking his head to one side in sheer amusement.

"_Lle cen _(You shall see)." He answered groggily with a hint of allure in his voice. Tauriel lifted a fine brow at his reply but did not take more notice of his sudden secrecy.

Though maybe she should have - the stamina of the elves, elven men, no less, is superior above any creatures of Middle-Earth, making them hard to tire, no matter what their bodies went through.

Tauriel should have given this a thought before responding to Legolas' physical request for round two.

* * *

><p>Legolas had full view of Tauriel's swayed back and red hair as he rammed into her from behind, quick paced and energetically.<p>

Her back ached slightly at this odd position and if he hadn't been this good to her, she wouldn't have agreed to this.

"By the Valar…!" she moaned as the pleasure surged through her core and overlapped the backache.

She dropped her head and a low hiss escaped her lips whilst her hands slid above the ground and fisted the hay in pure frustration as he pushed himself into her.

He noticed her pleasurable suffering and bent over to kiss her shoulder blade comfortingly as he held her steadily against his loin.

She got a peak of him over her shoulder and felt the long strands of his hair brush across the naked skin of her back. As his climax bridged up for the second time that night, his fingernails dug into the flesh of her back, not harshly enough to leave a mark, but enough to let her know she was his, no matter what others would say if they knew.

She whimpered at the sharp feeling which somehow excited her even more and her breathing quickened.

"Let go, _melleth…_" Legolas told her before he leaned up to follow his own advice.

With a finishing thrust, he filled her with his seeds and rode his orgasm into oblivion and back. His groan drove her wild and with a grind of her hips, she too reached her highlight of their lovemaking.

The two elves plumped down on the hay next to each other, worn out by their previous act.

After they had landed, they came closer to embrace one another in the night.

* * *

><p>The couple lay in the hay exhausted with Tauriel's green robe over them for comfort, enjoying each other's company.<p>

Tauriel was laid against Legolas' side with her head on his chest, seemingly asleep. She had an arm draped over his abs whereas he held one arm around her whilst the other stroked her face delicately, enjoying her mere presence.

He listened to her even breathing and realized it had grown leisurely silent in the stable. Not that it bothered him anyways.

He looked down at Tauriel's sleeping form, admiring her, cherishing her like this… Sleeping was one of her rarest forms, and he couldn't be happier with resting by her side.

After some studying and pondering, he spotted an odd strand of hay sticking out from her hair and he slowly removed it.

This made her stir and he watched her eyes opening with the largest of effort. She shifted her head just a bit, moving it upwards before nuzzling down against his shoulder followed by a deep sigh, ending in her going back to sleep.

He smiled weakly at her and planted a lazy kiss on her forehead, wishing her a good night.

He sighed contentedly and listened to the wake horses chewing on their feed, to their stomping and to their sounds.

He also heard the night outside the stables. He heard the breeze through the trees and the hooting of owls and other creatures of the night.

It didn't take long before his tired body gave into sleep, as well.

And so it happened, the prince and captain came together…

In the night, on a bedding of hay in the stables.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I really suck at lemons, but I hope this will suffice. Maybe it will, can't say I've seen too much of Legoriel sex-fics out there.**

**So, I hope you liked it and let me know whether you did! Oh, and I tried my best to translate English into Sindarin, so if you noticed any mistakes, then that's (obviously) the reason!**

**You will see from me later, readers ^^**

**~Dragon**


End file.
